Welcome To The Academy
by xXRunaYukimuraXx
Summary: Hiya everyone! I made a fic about how will Gon and KIllua be in an academy! I'm not very good at summary so please forgive me! And plus English is not my first language so if i make mistakes please forgive and tell me! Don't forget to review! The pairings are many though..humu..lemme see.. GonXOC, KIlluaXOC, KilluaXRetz, KurapikaXNeon, HisokaXBiscuit?, PokkieXPonzu and many more!
1. Prolouge X To X Academy!

Hello again! I'm Hikari AIshabara! Previously i made "Welcome To The Academy!" Indonesian version, but i guess i'm not good in writting in Indonesian languages *laughs*

Krono : Would you get on the damn show already?!

Hikari : oh shut up! *throws battle axe at his face*

Krono : CRAP! *ducks it before glaring at Hikari* WEAPON FIGHT!

Hikari :BRING IT ON!

Frost : *pops up* Hikari does not own HunterXHunter, thankyou! *smiles*

* * *

"GON! KILLUA! WAKE UP!" Yelled a woman angrily which made a silver haired boy woke up quickly and coves his ears before blinking lazily.

"Ugh..i think my ears are dea- no wait they are." He lazily muttered under his breath before standing up and walking to the other boy's bed before shaking the boy.

"Oi..oi..Gon..wake up... your aunt's calling you.." He whispered sleepily before noticing Gon muttering something, "Alright..if you..say so.." Gon muttered in his sleep and Killua thought he was awake..but..

Then Killua noticed Nen on Gon's hand palm, " First is Jan..Ken..." Gon muttered while getting his hand position ready.

Killua eyes quickly went wide hearing that.

"No wait Gon-" He quickly said while trying to use his nen but he was sleepy so he was late.

"GUU!" he yelled while punching Killua in the face sending him straight and smacking on the wall which made Gon quickly woke up and blinked before looking to Killua and sweatdrops.

"..uh.." Gon sweatdrops looking at Killua that slowly starts walking up to him with his eyes shadows but hint of red pupils, "GOMEN!" Gon quickly said as Killua dashed to him with his electricity nen.

Well you know what they say readers, an eye for an eye. a tooth for a tooth..

A nen for a nen! xD

* * *

"Aiya.." Mito-san sighed while giving food on the table, "Gon! What happened to you?! You look like you've been struct by lighting! And Killua you look like you'v just been punched by a hammer mallet!" She asked sweatdroping while looking at the boys.

"Brigh wrga ghe fruaght, arh grah whgat bhgru hbret irgn grefgatbfrun !" Killua said angrily with food in his mouth and a punched cheek pointing at the burnt and ash smelled Gon that had his soul coming out from his own mouth.

Mito-san blinked once.

Make it twice..

..No wait three.

"What Killua meant to say was '_It was his fault, and thats what he got in return!_' " Said a girl named Biscuit that was eating Mito-san stawberry cake.

"ano...so Mito-san, why did you asked me to come here also?" Biscuit continued while sipping a cup of tea, which Mito-san smiled in return before saying.

"I'm sending you three into a academy."

Hearing that made Gon eyes widened so opened its as big as a food plate, Killua choked on his food before Biscuit sput her drink on Killua.

"I mean its time you go to school! You HAVE TO!" Mito-san said while putting thousand piles of books on the table.

Gon just stared at the pile with his jaws dropped.

Killua fell of his chair dumfolded.

And Biscuit... she looked as if she was in heaven.

"WHY ARE YOU HAPPY?!" Killua asked angrily looking at Biscuit, "Of course! I can see awesome gorgeous high school boys!" She said with her eyes shining.

"Peh, you want high school boys when your an old gra-" Killua muttered under his breathe but then was cut by Biscuit punching him on the jaw sending him flying away to the readers home.

"oh! And i also saw Kurapika and Leorio applying for the academy." Mito-san said while remembering she met Kurapika and Leorio on the applying.

"Eh?!" Gon yelled suprised with killu-

(Hikari ; wait..Werent you in the reade-)

Killua : JUST CONTINUE thE STORY.)

Hikari : ..um...okay..)

"Hooraayy! That means we can see them again!" Gon said happily, "Anyway Mito-san, what's the name of the academy?" Biscuit asked tilting her head. making Mito-san thinked for a bit.

"Hm...Oh! The name of the Academy is the Golden Gates!" She answered Biscuit.

"GOLDEN GATES?! That's the top school that won millions of thropies and Internasional contest! Even one of them was broadcast on TV! KYAAA~ I could already imagine the boys~." Biscuit said happily with love icons all over her.

"And i also saw someoene looking weird.. he looked like a college student.. he had this orange or red..or is it pink? either of those." She said while thinking making the three others eyes widened.

"A-anu..Mito-san, d-does he have a mark of a teardrop and a star on his face?" Gon asked hesitately making Mito-san thinked before nodding making him pale.

"Did he looked like an adult? Had a creepy smile on his face and very pale skin?" Killua asked firmly with a sweatdrop on his forehead and Mito-san nodded making him even more sweatdrop.

"Do you know his name by any chance?" Biscuit asked tilting her head while hoping it was Hisoka making Mito-san rub her forehead while thinking.

"Hm..i believe the principal called him..Hisoka." She said simply with eyes closed thinking.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Mito-san was suspicious that she was replied with silence, she opened her eyes and looked at them only to find Gon and KIllua freezing in spot while Biscuit had love eyes.

Looks like school just got interesting everyone!~

* * *

"Hm...Looks like Killua is going to an academy called Golden Gates.." Muttered a lady that looks like a half robot sitting on a very huge luxurious living room earning a shocked face from her daughter.

"K-Killua-kun?!" Alluka said shocked with her eyes wide opened earning a smile from her mother, "I'll be right back sweety." She said while going to another room.

"Hello dear~ You said you wanted to meet Killua-kun again right?" She asked nicely while looking at someone that was hiding in the shadow.

The person blinked hearing that, "Y-yes! I want to meet Killua-kun again!..It's been so long." she said while looking down.

"Then good news honey~ I'll be transfering you to an academy where killua will be!" She said in a very fake happy tone earning a light face for the person.

* * *

"I have report father." said a girl while coming in to throne room that's only lighten up by candles on the wall, she bows while giving a hooded person a file with Gon's picture and name on it.

The hooded person opens the file before blinking, "So Gon Freecss is going to Golden Gate's Academy.." He mumbled while smirking, "Yes, i believe he is not alone. I gathered information that he will be there with a few friends such as-" She said while giving out more files more her pocket.

"KIllua Zoldyck from the Zoldyck clan, the expert assassins that are wealthy for their job of killing, i believe Freecss has associated him on the Hunter Exam." She said simply while giving him a file of Killua.

"Kurapika Kuruta form the Kuruta clan, now his clan down to endangered since the Phantom Troupe killed everyone of them except one and yes i also believe he is associated with him at the Hunter Exam." She said while giving him Kurapika's file.

"And last Leorio Paladiknight from the Paladiknight clan, but he does not have any special features we should not take him lightly, if we compare him to a normal person he is far greather and talented because he is studying to be a doctor that gives him the knowledge of what disease can affect even to us." She said while giving him Leorio's file.

As the hooded man scanned every file in less than 5 seconds, "AS usual you prepared perfectly." He said while giving her the files back.

"Thankyou father." She takes the file before bowing, "You do know what you must do?" the hooded person asked her smirking.

"...Yes." She said while getting up from her bow to her father with a non-emotional expression before saying without any emotions.

"Kill Gon Freecss."

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Hah! Sorry if its short! what do you think? Ugly? Nice? Bad? Good? Medium? Short? Tell me what's your opinion about it by reviewing! Thankyou!


	2. Meeting X The X Newcomers?

Hello everyone and welcome back to "Welcome To The Academy!"

**_Neko-chan405 : Thanks for reviewing! ^w^ sorry i'm late for updating, ive been busy..  
_**

**_Kuroneko : lol xD and yes its a triangle love! Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_RieReiKHXH : Sorry! ^^" This fic is already for YukiKuroneko Sama.._**

Thankyou YukiKuroneko Sama for favorating and following my fic, many thanks! i'll give you your Cecillua pic!

By The way, which do you like better? KilluRetz or KilluxOC (Please note this Oc is my friends OC)

And also, do you think i should pair Leorio with Melody? I mean in episode either 60 or 80 where Kurapika was about to leave Gon and Killua who were about to applicate to play greed island Melody said Leorio had the nicest heartbeat in the city :3, give me your thoughts please, thankyou!

Krono : JUST START WITH THE SHOW!

Hikari : OH SHUT UP!

Frost : *makes a sign ROUND 2* Anyway, Hikari does not own HunterXHunter, only ONE Oc.

Hikari , Krono : *While fighting each other* HOPE YA ENJOY!

* * *

Killua was acting as his usual cool laid back self while eating a lollipop, "Ne Gon, do you think the test will be easy or hard?" He asked while looking at maybe 500 other who signed the application.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

( Author : By the way, Fact about Killua ; He hates when he's asking or saying something but people doesn't reply. )

Killua get's irritated before looking at Gon that's reading books about studying..and stuff, Gon was concentrated and confused he's probably has steam coming from his ears making popping Killua's nerve system and smacking Gon in the head.

"Just chill out sheesh!" Killua said in an irritated tone while folding his arms, "Well you can't blame him, Gon does get nervous when it comes to studying." Biscuit said sweatdropping.

"Uh..." Gon muttered while continuing to read like a statue.

"OI GON! kILLUA!" Yelled a rusty voice making the two boys instantly look to their right to see a blonde and a tall black haired guy.

"KURAPIKA! LEORIO!" Gon yelled happily while throwing the book in his hand hitting someone in the head and ignores it, "Your also joining huh?" He asked smiling hoping they all pass together...yet again.

Kurapika nodded "Hn, of course we will." He said while smiling, "Yeah! We passed The Hunter Exam! How hard could it be?!" Leorio said full of confident..

"By the way, this is Biscuit." Killua said making hand gesture pointing at Biscuit who smiled. "My name is Biscuit, pleasure to meet you." She said with an 'angelic smile.'

Kurapika nodded and shaking his hand with hers "its nice to meet you too." he said smiling, before Leorio also grinning and shaking her hand. "Same here!"

Gon smiled looking that they go well but Killua was frowning.

_"jeezes they're being fooled... She's acting like a soft gentle proper girl when she's actually an old moody and grumpy old lady." _Killua thinked in his head sighing earning a glare from Biscuit as if she just read his mind while Killua stuck his out in return.

"Hello everyone!~" They suddenly heard a FAMILIAR voice and froze together instantly before slowly turning their heads to the one and only Hisoka who smiled creeping them up.

Gon sweatdropped while waving, "H-Hey Hi-His-Hisoka." He said out of words while backing away, Killua was just cautious but had a cool stand as well, Biscuit was actually GLAD to see Hisoka, Kurapika was glaring at him while Leorio had a "OH DAMN." face.

Hisoka 'giggled' "Don't worry, I'm just here to join the school, since i don't have anything else better to do.~" He said before turning away. "See you later~." He said giggling shivering their spines..except for Biscuit.

"Why is he here?" Kurapika asked raising an eyebrow looking at Hisoka disappearing, "I don't know, we better not get too close to him." Killua said cautiously as they all nodded.

Then Leorio ate a banana and throws the peel far away without even caring, making Gon frown, "You know you shouldn't litter Leorio." He said knitting his eyebrows together.

"Yeah, someone might slip and fell you know!" Biscuit said huffing with her hands on her hips. "Oh please they have eyes!" Leorio said making a "Psshh" sound.

"LISTEN UP YOU PEEPS!'' Yelled an examiner capturing everyone's attention, "THE TEST IS ABOUT TO BEGIN-" He was interrupted by the door was suddenly barged in by two people.

"ARE WE LATE?!" Yelled the person on the front. It was blue spiky haired girl with aquamarine eyes, she wears an opened non sleeve dark blue jacket with a white thin t-shirt,she has 3 belts strapped on he hips with dark blue short pants and blue boots and weird looking sleeves from her sleeves to her whole hand only leaving a little of her fingers seen and weird symbols circling her left arm.

"Are we disqualified?!" Asked the second person, it was a pink haired girl with some hair tied on her right, she had sapphire pink eyes and wears yellow and pink pattern one dress with purple shoes.

The examiner looked at them " fortunately yes, your just 1 second before getting disqualified." He said huffing while looking at his ancient stopwatch making the blue haired girl grinned and the pink haired girl smiled and sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness.." The blue haired girl said sighing in relief and walks in before suddenly..

BAAANGGG

Everyone heard and looked to see the blue haired girl hit her head on a metal pole "O-Ouchy.." She said before passing out.

"Aah!" The pink haired girl quickly went to the other girl's side, "Who did this?!" yelled the examiner pointing at a BANANA peel which ahd her footsteops.

...

...

...

...

...

Instantly Gon, Killua, Biscuit and Kurapika stared at Leorio all together who was sweatdroping while whistling innocently.

" . . . . . You trully are an idiot." Kurapika muttered under his breath making a ton of guilt smack Leorio.

"I hope she's alright..Thought this happened BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID LAZINESS!" Biscuit said angrily adding another ton of guilt on Leorio.

"i know your lazy, but THAT LAZY? Wow Leorio..JUST WOW." Killua said in a sarcastic tone adding TWO tons of guilt smack Leorio.

"Leorio...I thought you would care for the enviroment...: Gon the nature lover said sadly adding TEN tons of guilt smack Leorio.

Leorio quickly dashes to the two girls, "I-i-I'll help you! I am studying to be a doctor!" He quickly said while opening his bag.

* * *

"There!" Leorio said sighing in relief after wrapping bandages on the blue haired girl, "Thanks!" She said grinning before bowing.

Leorio sweatdropped before waving hands, "N-No problem!" Earning looks from Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Biscuit who was just silent before the blue haired girl stand up and shakes Leorio's hand.

"I'm Runa! Nice to meet you!" She said cheerfully grinning, "And i'm Cecillia! A pleasure to meet you!" The pink haired girl said smiling before the other went up to them.

"Hi! I'm Gon Freecss!" Gon said grinning while shaking their hands and for half a second Runa and Cecillia widened their eyes before hiding it with a grinning and smile expression but it was seen by Killua and Kurapika.

"Yo, my names Killua Zoldyck." He said cooly knowing the second they would freak out and run but he saw Runa having "WOW" Expression and Cecillia having an "AMAZING!" expression, "Hue?! That's awesome!" Cecillia said excited wiht Runa nodding grinning earning a widened eye Killua.

"Woah woah woah wait! your not afraid of me?! I'm AN ASSASSIN!" Killua said pointing at himself, earning a laugh from the two girls.

Runa cried of laughter, "Dudes, where WE come from we meet MORE than assassins, WAY MORE." She said smirking while folding her arms earning interest from them all.

Kurapika stepped up before shaking their hands, "My name is Kurapika, nice to meet you." He said smiling earning a nod and a grin or smile from the two gals, "No sweat!" Runa said grinning before Biscuit walked up to them.

"Hello and nice to meet you! I'm Biscuit!" She said smiling while shaking their hands, "Nice to meet cha too Biscuit!" Runa said smiling, "Yeah! Your really pretty!" Cecillia said admiring her and Biscuit laughs,"Not really~ Thankyou!" Biscuit replied earning sighs from Killua.

And then Leorio stepped up while shaking their hands and sweatdropin, "H-hi!I'm Leorio!" He said nervously, "Yo Leo-..." Runa was paused for a moment before looking at him with a cautious expression.

"Leorio...Why do i smell banana coming from your mouth?"

Leorio then earns Runa and Cecillia's suspicious look while everyone sweatdrop and Killua with Kurapika facepalming. _"Well he's dead." _The both thought.

He gulped, "W-well um..." He didn't know what to say to Runa and Cecillia, if he told them, they would beat him in the next second, "I-" suddenly he was cut of by the sam examiner who yelled 3 minutes ago.

"ALRIGHT! NOW THAT THE GIRL IS BETTER WE WILL START THE EXAM!" He yelled, Runa looked back at Leorio "Meh, nevermind what i asked. This is more important." She said before walking to the room with Cecillia earning a sigh of relief from Leorio.

"Looks like luck still loves you Leorio." kurapika said calmly while walking into the room, "Ah! wait!" Gon yelled catching up with Runa and Cecillia.

"If i were her i would break your jaws already, be grateful." Killua said cooly with his hands in his pockets before catching up with Gon, "your a real idiot ne!" Biscuit said before running into the room.

Leorio hangs his head in shame while walking into the room.

* * *

"In the first term you will all have a quest." the examiner said as they all were suddenly on a wild jungle, "A wild jungle? piece of cake!" Leorio said with confident before they were handed out papers, "These are for you to follow." the examiner said before walking away from them.

"Good luck." He said before suddenly disappearing, all of the people who applicated for the exam began to walk straight ahead not thinking about the clues, others were shuddering hiding under trees scared wanting to go home, some were looking at the clues but they couldnt understand what it meant.

Leorio grinned and was about to run straight until he was smacked in the head by Kurapika, "You idiot, look at the clues." He said before they all looked at the clues.

"Well its says..'_Where flowers closes their beauty and the trees falls icing leafs, you'll find the straight path to your next clue of truth, yet beware of the eyes of darkness, that will lurk you to your fears_' ...So there will be another clue?" Cecillia asked narrowing her eyebrows.

"Well looks like it." Runa said cooly shrugging before putting it in her pocket, "Well see ya!" She said grinning before dashing straight until she was smacked in the head with a rock which Killua threw.

"Idiot, didn't you read the clue? We should first find any place that has a strong wind, not straight ahead like the others." Killua said with an angry tone before getting death glared by Runa in return.

"Go ex-assassin gramps, shoo shoo." Cecillia said angrily giving out a 'go away' hand signal making Killua eyes twitch before they headbutt each othe.

"Gramps? Don't you mean Leorio, can't you see my 14 year old face?!Look at you, you have strange pinky hair! That's just weird!" Killua said glaring at her with a storm and tsunami background ignoring the an angry tall black haired man who is restrained by Kurapika and Biscuit.

"At least mine's still has a youth aura, look at the mirror and see your grey hair, old man." She said angrily while smiling with a fire and earth crumbling background.

"IT'S PLATINUM!" Killua said at his boiling point while Cecillia rolled her eyes, "WHATEVA OLD MAN!" She said produly..and idioticly making Killua suddenly behind her and about to chop her back neck.

But suddenly the half second she wasn't there making everyone except Runa's eyes widened.

"Over here!" yelled Ceci's voice, they look up into a tall tree when Runa was sitting ong the branch stucking her tounge out, "That all you got?" She asked Killua smirking before jumping down and landing smoothly.

Everyone was just blinking since it was a first time a kid ever past away from Killua's chop, Runa just laughed at the scene while everyone else was just staring at them without a word.

"Alright alright." Ceci said sighing while raising her hands up, "We should stop this nonsense already." She said while Killua huffed while turning away.

Kurapika then noticed something before crouching down at their west, "Hey look at this, the plants and the grass are strangely feeling cold.." He muttered as everyone else crouches while touching the same path

Leorio sighed"probably just wind, we do know that the wind can change the current temperature of the grass anytime." He said convincing almost everyone.

"No."

Eveyrone looked at Cecillia and Runa still crouching down, "The temperatures' too low even for grass, even though grass can be affected by wind it shouldnt be this cold unless a strong wind or maybe hurricane nearby, and guessing your all hunters." Cecillia said before looking at them with their Hunter exam cards.

"hunter such as yourself should be able to sense or smell it, but i don't think we have." She said standing as Runa nodded making Leorio frowning "True...we and especially Go would already pick it up if it was here." He muttered.

"...You don't sense any strong wind from here Gon?" Killua asked looking at Gon.

"No, it's normal wind.." Gon said replying before looking at Runa, "Can you sense wind?" He asked before Runa nodded grinning. "Try smelling every direction but the west will be the strongest since snow can reach itself for about 29-50 km, it'll provoke you all." SHe said grinning.

Gon nodded before sniffing the wind from west to east to south to north and others before going back to them, "She's right, the wind is fine except for the west...There's a strong wind coming from that way." He said looking at everyone.

Biscuit looked back at the two girls, "Looks like my hunch about you is correct after all." SHe said smiling raising everyone's eyebrows. "Your not ordinary, that's for sure of my first hunch." She said making the two girls either smile or grin (You know who's doing what.)

Leorio sighed admitting defeat while kurapika peeked interest about them and how and why do they know while Killua was kinda moody with them and Gon was excited to know more about them while Biscuit is happy since she has girls on the group now.

Kurapika finally started to be serious, "Alright, we should divide ourselves into two groups... Gon, you and Killua will go with Biscuit and Cecillia, Me and Leorio will go with Runa, everyone okay with that?" He asked.

"I'm okay with it.." Leorio said before looking at Biscuit.

"As long as there's a girl other than me on my group i'm GLAD." She said before looking at Killua.

"Well i'd like it if Miss Smarty Pants doesnt come along, but i'm okay if Gon's okay with it." He said ignoring a certain glare beside him

"GUess its alright even if Sir Grumpy Gramps comes along with me." Cecillia said ignoring a death glare before looking at Gon

"I'm fine with it! You Runa?" He said before looking at Runa.

"Alright!" Runa said grinning going to Cecil, "Are we going now?" Leorio asked Kurapika who nodded, "fast, at night there maybe something attacking so its best to go there as fast as possible."

Cecillia and Runa grinned at each other before making some kind of handshake but they werent letting go of their hands from each other, "Well then..." BIscuit qickly knew what was going on before also doing the same weird handshake and grinning.

"See ya later!" The three said before they suddenly disappeared.

"WHat the- OI!" KIllua said angrily quickly noticing that Ceci and Biscuit are already running to the west, "Let's go Gon! Those two are going to get it.." He said darkly before quickly dashing, "Ahh! Wait for me everyone!" Gon quickly said before dashing.

Leorio sighed, "I guess we should catch up with Runa- HEY!" HE look he was alone and noticed Kurapika already following Runa, "WAIT!" He said dashing to them.

* * *

"OI!" Leorio yelled angrily while finally to Kurapika who was running to the road straight and Runa who was hopping from trees to tree_s._

Leorio looks at Runa before thinking _'is she some kinda part frog part ninja part human or something?!" He sweatdrop still looking at Runa.  
_

Kurapika was suspicious why Runa looked as if it was just a walk in the park or as if this was just a piece of cake.

"Stop." Runa said suddenly while falling down from the tree and landing safely, Kurapika raised an eyebrow while Leorio blinked. 6...8...10..10. there's about 10 people out there coming to our way." Runa said looking at them a little.

Leorio snickers, "And how do you know it's true?" He asked smirking before Runa blinks and tilts her head a little before her eyes widened.

"DUCK!" She yelled while pulling their arms hard making them fall along with her ducking a giant scythe that was stuck on 3 trees and cutted 2 trees.

Leorio hair was a 'little' cut, Kurapika's hair was only 1 inch from being cut while Runa was safely leaning on the ground.

"MY HAIR!" Leorio screamed shocked before touching his head crying before Runa sweatdropped at the scene at his eyes and then Kurapika hit him with a rock.

"Be Quiet!" He hissed before they stand up slowly they stand up and realised they've been crowded by ten people who had hoods covering them, one of them opened revealing a short black haired guy with black eyes.

"We are the your darkest fears, we will make swallow you into your deepest fears, and become one of us..." He whispered but loud enough for them to hear her, "Right now were already doing one of your biggest fears..." He muttered again.

..

...

...

Runa and Kurapika looked at Leorio before saying as if having the same thought, "Your biggest fear is being bald?" They both asked to Leorio who is STILL crying.

The black haired guy looked at their right, "We have more newcomers...Get them!" He commanded before 5 of them disappeared and then He looked back at them before they all divide into different places.

* * *

Leorio appeared with one of the hooded person, "Who are you?" he asked while the hooded person opened his mask revealing a blank face, nothing on 'it's' face.

"What the?!" Leorio's eyes widened as the blank face guy..girl...whoever it is summoned a scythe.

_"Come with us... Come with us.." _It said with a hollow voice as it dashes to Leorio who quickly jumped back before it suddenly appeared at his face before the face slowly turning into..

Leorio eyes widened as he looked at the person, "P...Pietro..."

_(HunterXHunter Fact : Pietro is Leorio's childhood friend who was ill, because Leorio and himself couldn't afford the treatment to treat Pietro, he died. And Leorio became a Hunter not only for money but to help the ones who need treatment and yet couldn't afford it.)_

* * *

Kurapika appeared with also another hooded person but he kept silent unlike Leorio, the hooded person chuckled.

"_Hey kurapika._" it said in a hollow voice.

His eyes widened as he started to tremble, "N-no..It..can't be.." Kurapika whispered slightly before the hooded person opened his face revealing..

Kurapika legs suddenly felt weak and he broke down while looking at him and couldn't move an inch seeing that smile from the person's face, "..Pairo..."

_(Another hunterXHunter Fact : Pairo is really Kuarpika's friend, but i'm not gonna tell you! I don't want to tell spoilers!)_

* * *

Runa appeared with the black haired guy who smirked while holding the scythe, "It's pointless refusing, just come with us." He said once more before Runa gave her a hand to her face.

"Sorry, but i dont think i want to." Runa replied grinning before flipping back dodging a slice from a scythe.

He laughed, "Well..then let's see your fears.." he said while closing his eyes before it widened and looks at Runa who was smirking, "Y..You.." suddenly Runa disappeared and reappeared behind him.

Runa had a giant smirk on face, "Let's see YOUR BIGGEST FEARS." She said in a very dark voice.

And then a giant scream was heard through out all the woods.

* * *

End for this chapter! Sorry it took so long! is it bad? good? Too short? And qriticues and comments are very appreciated. THANKYOU!


End file.
